Cezar w Sochi
by onlyMEeverME
Summary: Tekst humorystyczny mający na celu wyjaśnić niektóre kontrowersje dotyczące Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Sochi, wykorzystujący stereotypy o Rosjanach, przedstawiający motywy, jakimi kieruje się w swoich działaniach Władimir Putin. Żartobliwe political fiction z Hetalią w tle.


**Tekst jest parodią wykorzystującą stereotypy i dowcipy na temat Rosjan, a także ich prezydenta.**

Zbieżność osób i nazwisk jest przypadkowa. Fabuła zmyślona. Analogia wykluczona. Żadne z wymienionych w tekście wydarzeń nigdy nie miało miejsca. A jeśli jednak, to w alternatywnej rzeczywistości.

**Cezar w Sochi**

"**Chce mi się pooglądać Igrzyska. Lecz jakże by to wyglądało, gdyby Cezar w potrzebie swej najprostszej Rzym miał opuszczać, da?"**

Wieczory w przeddzień wielkich, ogólnoświatowych wydarzeń mają dwie wady. Po pierwsze, ciągną się w nieskończoność. Po drugie, zawsze na drugi dzień odbywa się wielkie, ogólnoświatowe wydarzenie. I to wszystko absolutnie dałoby się przeżyć, gdyby nie maleńki fakt, że widzem tego konkretnego ogólnoświatowego wydarzenia jest cały świat. I to jeszcze dałoby się przeżyć, gdyby nie dziwny fakt, że cały świat jest wobec Rosjan podejrzliwy. Kierując się właśnie tą przerażającą konkluzją oraz pewną bardzo rosyjską polityką, Car Wszechrusi, stawiając przede wszystkim na pokój, w swoich wieczornych rozmowach postanowił zyskać ogólnoświatowe zaufanie.

- Carze! Szpiedzy donoszą, że w pewnym europejskim państwie widziano człowieka bardzo do was podobnego. To samo uczesanie, ten sam wzrost, taki sam krawat. Co z nim zrobić?

- Zlikwidować.

- A może ukarać i zabrać krawat?

- Racja. Zlikwidować i okraść.

Miedwiediew wyglądał tak, jakby chciał jeszcze coś dodać, ale w ostatniej chwili się rozmyślił. Może dlatego, że Putin również wyglądał, jakby chciał coś dodać. A była to wizja przerażająca.

- Wiesz, Miedwiediew, boję się, że Obama zaczyna podejrzewać, dlaczego my tak naprawdę organizujemy to wielkie, ogólnoświatowe wydarzenie.

Dmitrij miał co do tego spore wątpliwości, bowiem nawet on sam tego nie podejrzewał. Za każdym razem, gdy pytał o to Putina, ten mrużył lekko oczy i zaczynał świergotać: "Chce mi się pooglądać Igrzyska. Lecz jakże by to wyglądało, gdyby Cezar w potrzebie swej najprostszej Rzym miał opuszczać, da?" I Miedwiediew naprawdę nie wiedział, czy car już sobie żartuje, czy jeszcze prawdę mu mówi. I wcale nie byłby zdziwiony, jeśli okazać by się miało, że to drugie.

- Coś uzasadnia twoje obawy? - spytał, mając nadzieję, że w końcu się czegoś dowie.

- List oficjalny, głoszący wszem, że prezydent Stanów nie przyjedzie, wyraźnie cuchnący nienawiścią i naszpikowany podłą podejrzliwością.

Miedwiediew naprawdę nie rozumiał toku myślenia cara. A jedynym, co naprawdę rozumiał, to że musi prowadzić z nim konwersację.

- A nie pomyślałeś może, że Obama nie chce przyjeżdżać, żeby to nie wyglądało, jakby Cezar za najprostszą potrzebą musiał Rzym opuszczać?

W chwili, gdy to wyrzekł, zrozumiał, jak fatalny błąd taktyczny popełnił. Putin do tej pory spokojnie i bezpiecznie bawiący się ołówkiem zamarł w swoim carskim fotelu. Zacisnął usta, aż mu posiniały i spojrzał na niego tak, że rozlegający się w pomieszczeniu trzask ołówka wydał mu się zapowiedzią czyjejś przedwczesnej śmierci.

- A nie pomyślałeś, - wycedził Władimir, mrużąc oczy - że Cezar nie lubi, jak ktoś mówi mu, że jest cezar? I spekuluje mu, że jest rzym oprócz Rzymu? I Cezara oskarża wraz z Rzymem jedynym, że niecne plany wobec ich rzymskiej podróbki knuje?

Miedwiediew skulił się i aby cara po trosze udobruchać podał mu nowy ołówek. Ocenił efekt, po czym podał drugi ołówek, wymalowany w kolory carstwa. Car wydawał się udobruchany.

- Powiedz mi, Miedwiediew…

Pytanie przerwał rozlegający się dźwięk telefonu, a premier odetchnął z ulgą. Putin zmarszczył brwi i sięgnął za poły marynarki, aby wyciągnąć swój _Putin's Phone_.

- Wielki Car Wszechrusi, władca ludów, dawca Igrzysk i łaskawy sąsiad swoich sąsiadów przy telefonie.

Jego usta wykrzywił cyniczny uśmiech, ten sam, którego używał, gdy dyplomatycznie i notorycznie wmawiał sąsiadom nieprawdę.

- Wywiad z naszym wicepremierem? Amerykański? Ja o niczym nie wiem - warknął, zaciskając usta w wąską linię. - Opowiadać? Jak to, o czym ma opowiadać?! O wspaniałych Igrzyskach, o mnie wspaniałym, o Sochi, że go zachwyca!

Dmitrij spojrzał zaciekawiony na prezydenta, którego palce niebezpiecznie pobielały, zaciśnięte na carskim ołówku.

- Ale co to znaczy, że nie zachwyca Borisowicza?! Przecież sto razy tłumaczyłem Borisowiczowi, ze go zachwyca!

Nastała cisza, którą gwałtownie przerwał trzask ołówka.

- Wstrzymać wywiad! Natychmiast! Jak to, co powiedzieć?! Czy tylko ja w tym kraju wiem, co powiedzieć?! Powiedzieć, że jak nie wytną tego, to ja im premie wytnę!

Kolejny trzask. Prezydent na chwilę umilkł, co w jego przypadku było ciszą przed burzą. Miedwiediew ukradkiem podsunął carowi kolejny ołówek.

- Jak to nie podziałało?! Przecież tłumaczyłem, że premie inwestuję w Igrzyska! Co Powiedzieć...?! Wyciąć, albo zlikwidować! Jak to, co powiedzieć?! Że udławił się cholernym amerykańskim hamburgerem ze studia, a studio pozwać!

Putin zakończył rozmowę i rozdrażniony rzucił telefon na biurko. Chwycił kolejny ołówek i spojrzał na Miedwiediewa.

- I pomyśleć, że ludzie chcą być prezydentem… Przecież takie telefony mogą człowiekowi totalnie humor popsuć...

Miedwiediew odważył się milczeć, więc Putin ciągnął dalej:

- Słuchaj, mam tutaj przemówienie, które wygłoszę na rozpoczęcie Igrzysk przed ich rozpoczęciem, do ludu Sochi. Chciałbym, żebyś je przeczytał. I powiedz mi, jeśli coś w nim jest niedobrego - spojrzał taksującym wzrokiem na swojego premiera. - Tylko proszę cię, powiedz prawdę. Wokół tyle wazeliniarstwa…

Dmitrij przytaknął szybko i sięgnął po kartkę. Westchnął z ulgą, że nie jest zbyt długie i zaczął czytać. Gdy kończył ostatnią linijkę, przygryzł wargę z konsternacji. Spodziewał się czegoś takiego, naprawdę się spodziewał, ale niestety nie przypuszczał, że Putin wyrazi chęć poznania jego opinii. Zastanowił się przez chwilę, czy lepiej powiedzieć prawdę, jak kazał prezydent, czy przeżyć. Putin odchrząknął zniecierpliwiony, a oczy błyszczały mu w oczekiwaniu, jak dziecku obserwującemu lizaka.

- W zasadzie wszystko w porządku… - Miedwiediew zawahał się. W końcu nawet Putin nie jest na tyle zuchwały, żeby zabić go tuż przed rozpoczęciem Igrzysk. - Ale "Amerykańskich frajerskich burżujów" z małej litery, a "upić oraz wydymać" brzmi zbyt pretensjonalnie, przydałoby się wtrącić w środek jakiś przerywnik. W zasadzie "ku chwale cara" byłoby idealnie.

Putin rozpromienił się, wywijając wesoło ołówkiem.

- Wiedziałem, że mogę na ciebie liczyć - posłał mu fałszywy uśmiech, który na szczęście został skutecznie usunięty przez dźwięk telefonu.

- Wielki Car Wszechrusi, władca świata, dawca Igrzysk, biorca chleba i kleptomatyczny sąsiad Ukrainy przy telefonie! - warknął do głośnika, na tyle rozjuszony, że zapomniał przekształcić niektórych epitetów. Z rozmachu przełączył na głośnomówiący.

- _Carze, Borisowicza sprzątnęli. Wolał popełnić samobójstwo niż skłamać, że go nie zachwyca._

- Bardzo dobrze - pochwalił Putin. - Koniecznie wspomnijcie go w porannym wydaniu gazety. Napiszcie coś pompatycznego, koniecznie wspominając o miłości i poświęceniu ku chwale Rosji. Jakie były jego ostatnie słowa przed popełnieniem samobójstwa?

- _"Towarzysze, nie strzelajcie!"_

_- _Bardzo dobrze - pochwalił Putin. - Artykuł zatytułujcie: _"Towarzysze, oglądajcie!" - tragedia w przeddzień Igrzysk umacnia powszechny zachwyt, jaki wzbudzają. Siergiej Borisowicz Iwanow umiera z niecierpliwości ujrzenia najwspanialszego w historii świata widowiska._

- _Nie wzbudzi to niepotrzebnych kontrowersji?_

_- _Nie wzbudzi, Iwan, nie wzbudzi. A jeśli wzbudzi, to się je uśpi.

- _Przyjąłem, carze._

Putin rozłączył się i z triumfem odłożył telefon na biurko, zamiast niego biorąc do ręki ołówek.

- No, Miedwiediew. Jeden kłopot z głowy.

- Nie wiem… - mruknął niemrawo Dmitrij. Powoli zaczynał odczuwać nieodpartą chęć opuszczenia pomieszczenia i odparcie jej naprawdę wymagało wysiłku.

- Co nie tak? - szczerze zaniepokoił się car.

- A co zrobimy z tymi Amerykanami, którzy prowadzili wywiad?

Na te słowa Putin roześmiał się głośno.

- Widzisz, Miedwiediew, Amerykanie to Amerykanie. Są równie głupi, co szlachetni. Podobnie jak Borisowicz.

- A.

Miedwiediew nie miał więcej pytań. Ale zdawało się, że ma je Putin.

- Jak przebiega przedigrzyskowy Program Żywnościowy? - zainteresował się, obracając w palcach ołówek.

- Wszystko zgodnie z planem. Nastąpiła kooperacja z przedigrzyskowym Planem Wolnych Mieszkań.

- Bardzo dobrze - pochwalił Putin. - Ostatnio przyszedł mi do głowy pomysł polepszenia stosunków z innymi państwami podczas Igrzysk. A jakbyśmy tak urządzili przyjazne przedstawienia z udziałem publiczności, umacniające przeświadczenie o naszym dystansie do nas samych i moich chęciach zabawienia i rozluźnienia ludności? Co ty na to?

Miedwiediew nie miał lepszego pomysłu, niż przytaknięcie.

- A jak idzie… - zaciekawił się znów car - ...z projektem wzbudzania zazdrości u Amerykanów za pomocą informacji o wynalezieniu serum długowieczności przez rosyjskich uczonych?

- Rejestruje się wysokie zainteresowanie tematem, prawie tak silne jak powszechna podejrzliwość i podważanie wiarygodności naszych słów.

Kolejny trzask świadczył o kolejnej fazie irytacji biednego cara. Putin długo myślał, lecz nigdy nie przyszło mu do głowy żadne dobre wytłumaczenie powszechnej podłej podejrzliwości, co do jego pokojowych zamierzeń. Zasmucił się.

* * *

Wieczory w przeddzień wielkich, ogólnoświatowych wydarzeń mają dwie wady. Po pierwsze, ciągną się w nieskończoność. Po drugie, zawsze na drugi dzień odbywa się wielkie, ogólnoświatowe wydarzenie. I to wszystko absolutnie dałoby się przeżyć, gdyby nie maleńki fakt, że organizatorem tego konkretnego ogólnoświatowego wydarzenia jest Władimir. I to jeszcze dałoby się przeżyć, gdyby nie fakt, że Władimir nazywa się Putin. Kierując się właśnie tą przerażającą konkluzją oraz pewnym bardzo rosyjskim incydentem, amerykańscy kibice, stawiając przede wszystkim na bezpieczeństwo, w swoich wieczornych rozmowach postanowili przekręcić jedną literkę w pewnym nazwisku.

- Wiesz John, słyszałem od kumpla, który jest naukowcem, że Rosjanie opracowali tabletki, które przedłużają ludziom życie - rzekł Mike, szukając czegoś w swojej wielkiej, wypchanej po brzegi walizce.

- To super ekstra. Ale założę się, że motywem dla Putina była możliwość dawania dłuższych wyroków! - zaśmiał się głośno John, przystając wraz z kolegą pośród tłumu na rosyjskim lotnisku. Przypomniał sobie, co o Rosji mówili mu rodzice i pomyślał, że być może nie powinien jednak zbyt głośno wyrażać podobnych opinii. Rychło w czas. Zanim zdążył ułożyć usta w zgrabne "o" pod wpływem nieprawdopodobnie niemożliwego w jego kraju zbiegu okoliczności, poczuł na skroni chłód metalu, na ramieniu silny uścisk, a w pochłoniętym ze świstem powietrzu ostry zapach wódki.

- O! - wydusił z siebie.

- Jesteście zatrzymani pod zarzutem blokowania ruchu na lotnisku, przekroczenia dopuszczalnego rozmiaru bagażu, podłego złorzeczenia na cara i podejrzenia o plany sabotażu wielkiego, ogólnoświatowego wydarzenia, da? - rosyjski oficer z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy wystrzelił szereg oskarżeń i delikatnie, acz stanowczo sięgnął drugą ręką i wysunął z kabury drugiego gnata, przykładając kucającemu Mike'owi do głowy.

- O! - wydusił z siebie Mike.

Poczuł, że serce w piersi wali mu, jakby zaraz miało się wyrwać. Oczyma wyobraźni już widział siebie pod ścianą, ze strużką krwi spływającą po twarzy, brudzącą ciało osuwające się bezwładnie na kamienne podłoże lochu.

- Amerykanie, da? A w telewizji to jesteście bardziej rozmowni.

- O! My… My właśnie…

- Dołączam oskarżenie o ignorowanie, opryskliwą postawę oraz brak chęci współprowadzenia konwersacji z zaniepokojonym stróżem prawa. To jak, będziemy mówić? - Rosjanin warknął, szczerząc zęby i zaciskając mocniej palce na ramieniu Johna. Ten jęknął i spojrzał rozpaczliwie na kolegę, który nie śmiał nawet się podnieść, nie mniej przestraszony. Wiedział, że powinien w takiej sytuacji zrobić coś, powiedzieć, krzyknąć, bronić siebie i ludzi, jak prawdziwy bohater. Niestety nigdy nie powiedziano mu, jak bardzo straszni potrafią być europejczycy.

- My przepraszamy. W imieniu swoim i Stanów Zjednoczonych. Przysięgamy nigdy więcej nie robić… tych rzeczy, o które jesteśmy oskarżeni - powiedział cicho w przypływie odwagi, ale zaraz tego pożałował, bowiem z naprzeciwka nadbiegał do nich kolejny Rosjanin sięgający po pistolet. A podobno to w Ameryce wszędzie wymachują bronią.

- Oficerze, co nie tak? - spytał rzeczowo, omiatając ich wzrokiem.

- Paragraf 10, Punkt 19, 7 poprawka, stopień krytyczny, zasięg krytyczny. - wyrecytował dwuspluwowy Rosjanin.

- Co? - zdziwił się Mike. - Zaraz, my tylko…

- Milczeć, Amerykanie. Krytyczny, to krytyczny. Pójdziecie za mną - rozkazał nowo przybyły i chwycił Mike'a za ramię, podnosząc go w górę. - Do lochów, oficerze.

- Chwileczkę! - Mike zbladł jak ściana. - Czekajcie, nie rozumiem. Dlaczego do lochów?! I co z moją walizką?

- Proszę się nie martwić, będzie pod opieką naszych ludzi.

I to mnie, cholera, martwi, pomyślał cicho Mike. Nie chciał jednak ryzykować, że ruscy oskarżą go o złe myśli.

Milczeli całą drogę. Minęli hol, poczekalnie, kasy biletowe i budkę z hot dogami. Skręcili w prawo, potem w prawo, znów w prawo, i jeszcze raz, a gdy John już myślał, że to fizycznie niemożliwe skręcili w prawo ponownie, stając przed metalowymi drzwiami. Przytrzymujący go Rosjanin podszedł i wsunął w wbudowany w ścianę otwór lufę pistoletu. Drzwi otworzyły się automatycznie, a John wytrzeszczył oczy.

- Otwór na lufę? Jak to działa? Na czujnik? Sprawdza model pistoletu?

- Nie. Czy na lufie jest krew.

Jonh zbladł. Nie mógł pozbyć się ohydnego wrażenia, że Rosjanin jest śmiertelnie poważny. Zbladł ponownie, gdy weszli do pomieszczenia, a drzwi zatrzasnęły się z hukiem i zapanował mrok. W rogu paliła się tylko jedna, zwisająca na kablu żarówka. Pomieszczenie było zupełnie puste, nie licząc krzesła, leżącej na nim teczki, trojga ludzi leżących pod ścianą i kolejnego oficera, witającego ich uśmiechem. Jeszcze muzyczka i byłby niezły, ruski thriller, pomyślał John.

- Siergiej, zdechli? - spytał ten trzymający Mike'a i wskazał na leżących bezwładnie ludzi.

- Nie żyją, cholera. Przewozili trucizny - rzekł Siergiej, krzywiąc się okropnie.

- Ten, co?

- Zmarł, zatruł się kiełbasą.

- A ten?

- Również zjadł kiełbasę z jadem kiełbasianym.

Trzeci był nieco zakrwawiony, a Jonh mógłby przysiąc, że rozpoznał ślady po kuli.

- A temu co się stało?

- Nie chciał jeść kiełbasy.

Oficer zaklął.

- Fatalnie.

Mike wydał dziwny, gardłowy odgłos.

- Coś mówiłeś, obywatelu?

- Chciałbym pochwalić… wystrój, proszę pana - wybełkotał chłopak.

- Czy mi się aby wydaje, czy wyraźnie usłyszałem w waszym tonie sarkazm, obywatelu?

Mike już cały dygotał ze strachu, a John zacisnął szczęki i gorączkowo bluzgał w myślach na ojca, który kupił mu w prezencie ten piekielny bilet.

- A wam co, obywatelu? - zagrzmiał Siergiej. - Co mu, oficerze?

Oficer wzruszył ramionami.

- A żebym to ja wiedział. Upomnieliśmy ich uprzejmie, że nazbyt hałas robią w strefie publicznej, to rozmawiać z nami nie chcieli, ignorowali i co się odezwali, to tylko o Stanach i Stanach nawijali.

Mike stęknął cicho, niedowierzając.

- Ach, ci Amerykanie. Same kłopoty z nimi. Szumu potrafią narobić z byle głupoty jakiej… - Siergiej westchnął cierpiętniczo i spojrzał nieco łagodniej, pozwalając sobie na pobłażliwy uśmiech. - Zlikwidować. I przeszukać.

Mike zamarł. John zamarł. Oficerowie zamarli również, wytrzeszczając oczy.

- Nie powinno być odwrotnie, Siergiej?

- A nie powinniście już zaczynać, Sasha? Martwych łatwiej przeszukać.

John właściwie nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jakim cudem przeżyli. Wszystko pamiętał jak przez mgłę, jakby nawet jego umysł bał się w tym czasie rejestrować wydarzenia. Słyszał, jak oficerowie kłócili się po rosyjsku, a że on nic, a nic nie rozumiał, to miał więcej czasu na bycie przestraszonym. Usłyszał też, że drzwi się otworzyły, ktoś wszedł, ktoś wyszedł, ktoś coś krzyknął, ktoś coś odpowiedział, ktoś coś rozkazał i nieustannie wymawiano jedno nazwisko. "Przesadziliście, chłopcy. Putin wyraźnie żądał…" "...a ten żart Putina miał pokazać Amerykanom…" "Żeby nie myśleli, że u cara Putina w carstwie to sobie można amerykanić…" "Powiemy im, że to dla hecy…?" "Siergiej, lać mi się chce"

Mike pamiętał właściwie niewiele więcej, bo był równie zdumiony, co przerażony. Patrzył niedowierzając, nie wiedząc, czy powinien się już śmiać z żartu, czy jeszcze płakać ze strachu. Wyjaśniono im, że to wszystko od początku do końca był wyreżyserowany, rosyjski ogryzek satyry, mający na celu pokazać turystom dystans Rosjan do własnego kraju. Jednak jedyne, co Mike pomyślał to to, że są po prostu stuknięci.

"Wybaczcie, Amerykanie. Ten incydent był zleconym przez cara świadomym spektaklem mającym wpłynąć na jego posłuch wśród ludu oraz służyć rozluźnieniu i rozrywce turystów. Wasze znalezienie się w sytuacji na lotnisku to zwykły przypadek. Oficerowie szukali jakichś fraje… wzbudzających zaufanie ludzi, którzy mieli dostąpić zaszczytu uczestniczenia w atrakcji przygotowanej przez samego cara. Życzymy miłego i spokojnego pobytu na naszych ziemiach. Chwała Władimirowi!"

Jedyne, czego dostąpili, pomyślał Mike, to stanu przedzawałowego. O sposobach rosyjskiego prezydenta na zapewnianie ludziom rozrywki wolał na razie nie myśleć. Ani nigdy.

- John, ja chcę do Ameryki - stwierdził stanowczo Mike, gdy już byli w hotelu. John przytaknął i sięgnął po kolejną frytkę.

- Wiesz, Mike, myślę, że dla bezpieczeństwa powinniśmy w naszych rozmowach przekręcić jedną literkę pewnego nazwiska…

- Hę? - Mike poderwał się ze stosu poduszek.

- Nie, żebym nie ufał Rosjanom, ale o ich władcy powinniśmy wyrażać się przyjaźnie "car" i profilaktycznie "Pudin".

- John, jednego to tym ruskim za żadne skarby świata nie przebaczę - rzekł po chwili Mike, wpatrując się tępo przed siebie.

- Czego?

- Pamiętasz, jak zabrali mi walizkę, żeby się nią zaopiekować? Właśnie mi ją oddali. Pamiętasz tego cheesburgera, którego kupiłem przed wyjazdem i schowałem do bocznej kieszonki? Wciąż jest. A pamiętasz może, jak smakowały cheesburgery u nas, w Ameryce? Cheesburgerem, racja. A masz jakiś pomysł, dlaczego gdy jem go w Rosji, smakuje jak cholerna wódka, John?

- Ja to bym nie narzekał, Mike. Sprawdzałeś może, czy ten ketchup w środku to na pewno wciąż ketchup?

* * *

Poranki w dzień wielkich, ogólnoświatowych wydarzeń mają dwie wady. Po pierwsze, ciągną się w nieskończoność. Po drugie, zawsze następują po ciągnącym się w nieskończoność wieczorze, poprzedzającym wielkie, ogólnoświatowe wydarzenie. To jeszcze dałoby się przeżyć, gdyby nie maleńki fakt, że rozpoczęto wydarzenie wpadką. I to jeszcze dałoby się przeżyć, gdyby nie irytujący fakt, że w państwach zachodnich poranek już dawno minął. Kierując się właśnie tą przerażającą konkluzją oraz pewnym bardzo zawstydzającym incydentem, Car Wszechrusi, stawiając przede wszystkim na prestiż, postanowił działać po swojemu.

- Jak to płomień zgasł?!

Wszyscy dookoła nagle spojrzeli w inną stronę, byle nie na plującego jadem, wściekłego prezydenta.

- Carze, co robić?

- Jak to, co robić…?! Czy tylko ja w tym kraju zawsze wiem, co robić?! Zgasło, to zapalić, da?

- Carze, znowu zgasło…

Wszem rozległ się dźwięk łamanego ołówka. Miedwiediew skrzywił się, obliczając szybko powstałą w bieżącym miesiącu stratę w bilansie budżetowym. Ilość pieniędzy wydanych na pudełka ołówków niebezpiecznie doganiała ilość pieniędzy wydanych na podobizny cara w toaletach.

- Jak to zgasło…?! Zgasło, to zapalić! Zapalić opartą o najnowszą technologię zapalniczką!

- Carze…

- Co nie tak? - zagrzmiał zirytowany Putin.

- Bo, ta zapalniczka…

- Jak to amerykańska zapalniczka?! Cały świat to filmuje, idioto! Ochroniarz, da? Wyślij mu oficjalne zaproszenie na północ kraju. I podpisz moim imieniem!

Zmrużone oczy Putina ciskały gromy. W przypływie frustracji chwycił garść ołówków i z wściekłym okrzykiem złamał je o kolano. Zafascynowany uniósł na wysokość oczu jeden ołówek, który ocalał. Wymalowany był w kolory carstwa. Car wydawał się udobruchany.

- Carze, płomień zgasł!

Trzask ołówka.

- Powiedz tym, którzy są za to odpowiedzialni, - przerwał na chwilę, żeby złapać oddech - że Rosja przez nich płacze.

Ochroniarz przytaknął i czym prędzej wybiegł z pomieszczenia.

- Carze, płomień nie gaśnie!

- Bardzo dobrze - pochwalił Putin. - Ach, Miedwiediew, czy nie uważasz, że jedyną rzeczą wartą istnienia na tym podłym świecie jest balet?

- Absolutnie się z carem zgadzam - potwierdził premier i profesjonalnie zamarkował niewyobrażalne zainteresowanie baletem.

- Oj, Miedwiediew… - Putin żartobliwie pogroził mu ołówkiem przed nosem. - Gdyby nie szczególność dzisiejszego dnia, już byłbym gotów pomyśleć, że przekładasz wartość istnienia baletu nad wartość istnienia cara.

Dmitrij zbladł.

- Zachwycające te Igrzyska. Wprost nie mogę oderwać od nich wzroku, dementują mi myśli - głośno wyraził swój zachwyt.

Uchwycił pochwalający wzrok Putina i odetchnął. Zaczął szczerze entuzjazmować się widowiskiem. Uwagę Władimira przyciągnęli pracownicy czuwający nad techniczną oprawą Igrzysk.

- Panowie, a moglibyście połowę tego czasu, który kamera marnuje na trybunach poświęcić filmowaniu mojej skromnej osoby? Przecież nikt nie zechce oglądać tych Amerykańskich idiotów i nasza telewizja poniesie przez to same straty. Tak byłoby rozsądniej - poprosił uprzejmie. - Kto się ze mną zgadza?

Wszyscy równocześnie unieśli ręce w górę.

- Carze, nie można tak… Oni się wcale nie zgadzają. To nie jest demokracja, to terror - zauważył cicho nadzwyczaj zuchwały Miedwiediew, stając z boku.

- Głupoty gadasz, to demokracja. Mają wolny wybór - zapewnił Putin, po czym zwrócił się do pracowników: - Kto się ze mną nie zgadza, niech opuści rękę i podejdzie do ściany! Widzisz, wszyscy za.

Miedwiediew nic nie powiedział.

- Carze! - do pomieszczenia wpadło dwóch pracowników od wizualnej oprawy Igrzysk. Putin pamiętał, bo osobiście składał im propozycję nie do odrzucenia. - Zaistniał niewielki problem z elektronicznym symbolem. Jedno z kół olimpijskich się… nie otworzyło.

Putin zbladł, zawstydzając ściany.

- Kto jest za to odpowiedzialny?

- On! - pracownik bez czapki wskazał na pracownika bez wąsów.

- On! - pracownik w czapce wskazał na pracownika z wąsami.

- Zaraz, zaraz. Wyznaczałem jednego szefa obsługi wizualnej oprawy Igrzysk.

- Nie… - zaczął nieśmiało pracownik bez wąsów, w czapce. - Wyznaczono dwoje ludzi, aby prace przebiegały spraw…

- Spekulujesz, że car się myli? - zagrzmiał Miedwiediew, wskazując na nich ołówkiem. Putinowi nie wiedzieć czemu się to nie spodobało. Wyrwał ołówek i ku przerażeniu wszystkich zamachnął się i wbił go w stół.

- Spekulujesz, że car może się mylić? - warknął.

- Nie, carze, absolutnie, ja tylko… - Dmitrij zaczął się jąkać, co również nie spodobało się Putinowi.

- Jeśli myślisz, że fakt, że pisano o tobie przez chwilę "prezydent" w zagranicznych newsach sprawi, że…

- A co z nami? - spytał cicho pracownik bez wąsów i bez czapki.

- Wszyscy, którzy znajdują się w tym pomieszczeniu, a nie są członkami rządu i nie mają… Dlaczego nie masz czapki? - zdziwił się Putin.

- Zdjąłem, bo gorąco.

- Którzy nie mają czapki zesłani zostaną na Sybir, aby nie gorąco im było. Znajcie łaskę cara - zarządził Putin i machnął ręką, żeby już sobie poszli, dając mu osobistą przestrzeń. W tej chwili koniecznie potrzebował porozmawiać z kimś, kto by zrozumiał jego frustrację.

- Medwiediew, gdzie jest mój niedźwiedź?

Miedwiediew poszedł po niedźwiedzia, pozostawiając mu dwa pudełka ołówków: wymalowane w kolory carskie i wymalowane w kolory amerykańskie, jednak te carskie były dłuższe. Putin wydawał się udobruchany.

- Niedźwiedź cara - usłyszał zza drzwi głos swojego premiera. Drzwi otworzyły się i do środka wszedł niedźwiedź. I premier też w sumie.

- Pan Lennin! - Władimir zerwał się z carskiego fotela i z szerokim uśmiechem podbiegł do swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Nazwał go Lennin, na cześć takiego jednego robotnika, który mimo, że był robotnikiem, to nigdy nie pracował. Kiedyś powiedziano mu, że Lennin pisze się tylko przez jedno "n", co go odrobinę zmieszało, ale chwilę potem przypomniał sobie, że jeśli ktoś poprawia cara, to robi to jedynie z czystej zawiści.

- Potrzebujesz czegoś, carze? - spytał Miedwiediew, który nie wiedzieć czemu wciąż był obecny w pokoju, zakłócając harmonijną jedność cara z naturą.

- Potrzebujemy czegoś? - Putin spojrzał niewyraźnie na Pana Lennina, którego tulił w ramionach. Pan Lennin nie odpowiedział, a car pokiwał z uznaniem głową, podziwiając mądrość swojego przyjaciela. - Nie, niczego, Dmitrij.

- Albo… - zreflektował się, gdy Miedwiediew był już przy wyjściu. - Przynieś mi pączka. Pączka nadziewanego ropą naftową.

- Ale carze…

- Potrzebuję pączka!

Miedwiediew spojrzał wymownie w sufit i w końcu przestał zamęczać cara swą uciążliwą obecnością.

Putin tym czasem spędzał czas z jedyną cząstką materii we wszechświecie, która była na tyle mądra, że rozumiała jego wrażliwość. A że niedźwiedź nie był jedynie cząstką, a skupiskiem cząstek, car był wniebowzięty.

- …i właśnie wtedy oni targnęli się na moje życie, oświadczając niepodległość! Panie Lenninie, to było przeokropne! Ja ubrałem się w najlepsze okulary, zwerbowałem najlepsze wojska, zaprezentowałem swoją siłę fizyczną, pokazałem, że jestem w stanie samodzielnie zakręcić taki wielki kurek z gazem, a wszystko po to, żeby oni mnie polubili! Przecież to naturalne, rozumiesz? A oni podle oświadczyli, że chcą się mnie pozbyć i zadzwonili na zachód, żeby naopowiadać im o mnie nieprawdy i spekulacji, rozumiesz? To było takie niesprawiedliwe, coś mnie wtedy zabolało, tak w środku. Co to mogło być? Ja też nie wiem, ale prawie umarłem. Wtedy kazałem wtargnąć na ich teren, ale tylko tysiącem czołgów, nie patrz tak na mnie… Chciałem tylko, żeby ich zabolało prawie tak samo, jak mnie… Chyba im się nie spodobało. Ale to wszystko było jednym, wielkim nieporozumieniem, zostałem potwornie oszukany i skrzywdzony, rozumiesz?

Pan Lennin rozumiał. Pan Lennin zawsze rozumiał. Już miał odpowiedzieć, ale nagle rozdzwonił się _Putin's Phone_.

- Wielki Car Wszechrusi, władca ludów, dawca Igrzysk i łaskawy sąsiad swoich sąsiadów przy telefonie - warknął Putin.

- Putin! - w słuchawce rozległ się głos władcy Stanów Zjednoczonych. Władimir nie spodziewał się tego, więc nawet zaczął słuchać. - W imieniu swoim i całych Stanów Zjednoczonych, wszystkich narodowych bohaterów, wolontariuszy, dobrych obywateli Ameryki, działaczy politycznych zrzeszonych i niezrzeszonych, działaczy na rzecz światowego pokoju, ONZ i NATO, wszystkich krajów świata łączących się w jedną, wielką, wspólną petycję żądam oficjalnych przeprosin za równie oficjalne znieważenie poprzez zbeszczeszczenie symbolu Ameryki w symbolu olimpijskim mnie i całych Stanów Zjednoczonych, wszystkich narodowych bohaterów, wolontariuszy, dobrych obywateli Ameryki, działaczy politycznych zrzeszonych i niezrzeszonych i NATO…

- Barrack, mam teraz ważniejsze sprawy… - mruknął, czule tuląc niedźwiedzia do swojego policzka. Barrack chyba nie zrozumiał. Na szczęścia car miał Pana Lennina. Pan Lennin zawsze rozumiał.

* * *

Popołudnia w trakcie trwania wielkich, ogólnoświatowych wydarzeń mają dwie wady. Po pierwsze, ciągną się w nieskończoność. Po drugie, zawsze następują po ciągnących się w nieskończoność porankach, rozpoczynających dnie wielkich, ogólnoświatowych wydarzeń. To jeszcze dałoby się przeżyć, gdyby nie maleńki fakt, że właśnie minęła połowa okresu trwania tego konkretnego, ogólnoświatowego wydarzenia. I to jeszcze dałoby się przeżyć, gdyby nie niepokojący fakt, że została jeszcze ta gorsza połowa. Kierując się właśnie tą przerażającą konkluzją oraz pewnym kontrowersyjnym incydentem, Car Wszechrusi, działając cały czas zamroczony wizją pokoju, postanowił sprawę rozjaśnić.

- Dlaczego jeszcze nikogo nie ma? - spytał zbulwersowany Ludwig, kopiąc ciężkim, wojskowym butem w kolumnę zdobiącą hol rosyjskiego parlamentu. Kanclerz wysłała go na ogólnoświatową konferencję do cholernej, zaśnieżonej Rusi. Podobno mają tu wyjaśniać kontrowersje Igrzysk podczas debaty. Teraz im się zebrało, pomyślał Niemcy, jak już połowa Olimpiady minęła. Gdyby odbywało się to w moim kraju, wszelkie kontrowersje wyginęłyby na trzy lata przed rozpoczęciem.

Powoli zaczęły zjeżdżać się inne osobowości, a cały hol wypełniła kolorowa zbieranina personifikacji państw.

- Jejku, jak tu pięknie! Wszystko błyszczy, totalnie! - Feliks, ucieleśnienie Polski, głośno zachwycał się wystrojem parlamentu, chrupiąc w międzyczasie paluszki.

- Taak - bąknął cicho Litwa. - Jak myślisz, za czyje pieniądze tak tu ładnie?

- Oj, Licia! - zbeształ go Feliks. - Potworny z ciebie mruk. A mówią, że to Polacy na wszystko narzekają.

Litwa już chciał odpowiedzieć, że jedna jaskółka wiosny nie czyni i że Feliks znowu popada w hipokryzję, ale dał spokój. Z Polską nie ma sensu się kłócić, jeśli nie masz przy sobie butelki wódki. Litwa nie miał. Był abstynentem.

Nagle ogromne, dębowe drzwi otworzyły się, uciszając wszelkie szmery i rozmowy. Stanął w nich gospodarz i prowodyr konferencji, wielbiciel słoneczników, założyciel Bractwa Kurkowego, fan piłki arktycznej, potęga na skalę światową, ucieleśnienie Rosji we własnej osobie… Władimir Putin na niedźwiedziu. Wszystkich skutecznie zamurowało, nawet Ludwiga. Wszyscy w tym momencie zadawali sobie jedno pytanie - gdzie, do cholery, jest Iwan Bragiński?

W tym czasie Władimir, prezentując dumnie swoją klatę, zdjął ciemne okulary, zarzucając przy tym bujną grzywą. Niedźwiedzia, naturalnie.

- Witajcie w Rosji! - rzekł dosadnie, po czym z powrotem założył okulary. Słońce jasno dziś świeciło.

Tymczasem Artur Kirkland był niezwykle zafascynowany wspaniałym okazem niedźwiedzia.

- Polar? - spytał zaciekawiony.

- Niet. Ciepło mi, dziękuję.

Władimir prawie się uśmiechnął i zaprosił wszystkich do ogromnej sali konferencyjnej. Państwa, nie kryjąc swojego zdziwienia sytuacją, szepcząc i spekulując, ruszyły za nim. Ich oczom ukazało się ogromne pomieszczenie, z wysadzanym diamentami żyrandolem i potężnym, okrągłym, dębowym stołem na samym środku. Wszędzie panowały kolory carstwa. Biały, jak wódka. Niebieski, jak wódka po wódce. Czerwony, jak sok w wódce. Na jednej ze ścian, tej, na której nie wisiała podobizna Putina, złocił się ogromny cytat: "Człowiek, który je więcej, niż musi, okrada kraj i Putina. Putin może wszystko, jednak nie może schudnąć za jakiegoś innego człowieka. Wasilij Jakiemienko"

Natomiast obok wisiała biała tabliczka zdobiona carską pieczęcią z dziwnym napisem: "Единовременная плата за представление позицию оппозиции к царскому пяти тысяч акров земли."

- Siadamy, siadamy, nie krępujemy się, da?

Państwa usłuchały, nawet Niemcy nie miał nic do powiedzenia. Wszyscy zajęli swoje krzesła wokół stołu, a Putin swojego niedźwiedzia na stole. Przechadzał się nieśpiesznie po lakierowanym blacie, ochraniając położonego na samym środku wielkiego pączka, krążył wokół niego niczym wąż wokół swojego potomstwa. Z tą różnicą, że węża zawsze można zdeptać.

Ameryka miał jakieś niejasne, niczym nieuzasadnione przeczucie, że prezydent Rosji się wywyższa.

- Gdzie Iwan? - odważył się zadać pytanie, które ciekawiło wszystkich zebranych, odkąd tu weszli.

- Iwan Bragiński i Rosja to jedno. Ja, wielki Car Wszechrusi i Rosja to jedno. Niestety, fizycznie nie mogą istnieć dwie Rosje, nad czym swoją drogą niezwykle ubolewam, bo nie zaprzeczycie, że przydałoby się nam więcej ziem - wyjaśnił wszem Putin, lecz stracił nieco rezon, bo najwyraźniej nie wszyscy zdawali się być udobruchani.

- Wiedziałem, że nie zaprzeczycie.

- Ja przeczę! - krzyknął głośno i bez pomyślunku Alfred, unosząc rękę w górę.

Putin spojrzał na niego z góry, zza ciemnych szkieł.

- Przyjmuję wniosek - rzekł łaskawie. - Zgodnie z panującą tu zasadą, jednorazową opłatą za przedstawienie stanowiska opozycji do cara jest pięć tysięcy hektarów ziem. Mój sekretarz za chwilę przyniesie formularz do podpisania, po czym udzielę ci głosu.

- Ale… Ale zaraz, jak to?! - wrzasnął Ameryka. - Ja nic o tym nie wiedziałem! To prawnie nielegalne!

Car pokręcił głową i wskazał ołówkiem na wiszącą na ścianie tabliczkę zdobioną carską pieczęcią, z dziwnym napisem. Alfred zaklął, Artur zaśmiał się głośno z głupoty Ameryki, a Francja zaśmiał się dźwięcznie z głupoty Anglii i z głupoty Ameryki. Putin zaśmiał się z głupoty ich wszystkich.

- Pierwszą naprawdę ważną i na prawdę związaną z Igrzyskami sprawą jest kontrowersyjne złoto polskiego panczenisty. Do moich ludzi dotarły petycje i głosy sprzeciwu ze strony zarówno Holendrów, jak i Polaków. Tych drugich totalnie nie rozumiem, za to ty, Lars, tłumacz się! - mowa cara została przyjęta z ulgą przez wszystkich, oprócz Holandii.

Lars odchrząknął.

- Jak już udowadniali moi ludzie, - zagrzmiał, łypiąc wrogo w kierunku Feliksa - głośniki, z których słychać dźwięk pistoletu startera położone są po obu stronach toru. Tyle że głośnik od zawodnika na zewnętrznym torze jest oddalony o cztery metry, a na wewnętrznym - o osiem. Tym samym dźwięk dociera do niego później. Niesprawiedliwość polityczna sprawiła, że z feralnego toru startował mój zawodnik. Jak wylicza arbiter, który jest zresztą obecny na igrzyskach w Soczi, prędkość dźwięku przy 10 stopniach Celsjusza wynosi 338 m/s, co daje 1/338 sek na metr. Tym samym, jeśli wzięlibyśmy pod uwagę odległości od głośników, różnica w czasach obu panczenistów będzie wynosiła 0,004 sekundy, a tym samym Polak przegrałby o 0,001 sekundy.

- Ty podły sukinsynu! Kłamiesz! - krzyknął Polska. Zerwał się z krzesła, rozsypując wokół paluszki i wskazując oskarżycielsko palcem na Larsa.

- Masz jakieś argumenty? - spytał chłodno Holandia, marszcząc brwi.

- Tak, całe mnóstwo! - wrzasnął Feliks. - Po pierwsze, jesteś dupek!

- Interesujące…

- Po drugie, Verweij to też dupek!

- Really?

- Po trzecie, te wasze całe dowody i pierdoły o głośnikach wymyślał jakiś dupek!

- Niesamowite.

- Nie przerywaj, dupku! - Feliks rozjuszył się nie na żarty, ciskając z oczu gromy. - Albo przerywaj dowoli, dupku! Niech wszyscy zobaczą, jaki z ciebie dupek!

- Coś jeszcze? - entuzjazm Holendra prawie powalał na kolana.

- Tak, całe mnóstwo! Po czwarte, wszyscy wasi zapyziali panczeniści, to dupki! Nie, czekaj, nie skończyłem! Ten wasz trener to największy dupek, bo uczy tych dupków, jak być jeszcze większymi dupkami, a ten cały Verweij jest dupkiem, porąbanym sukinsynem, frajerskim pedałem, krzywozębym, skąpym bucem, dupkiem, jebanym złamasem, chujowym ciotasem, szpanerskim blondasem, obrzydliwym lachociągiem, wstrętnym i podłym kłamcą, złodziejem, oszustem, sabotażystą, spiskowcem i suchym lodowcem! I jeszcze…

- Zamknij się.

- ...a wspominałem, że jesteś dupkiem?

- Cisza! - car zabrał głos, a wszyscy dookoła umilkli. - Ktoś jeszcze chce coś dodać?

- Można by było wziąć pod uwagę, że tor zewnętrzny jest bliżej słońca i szybciej się topi - zauważył Ludwig.

- Ta, a dupek przegrał, bo w powietrzu było więcej azotu z wydechu poprzednich zawodników. Azot jest cięższy od powietrza i hamował dupka! - Polak używający sarkazmu osiągnął właśnie najwyższe stadium rozdrażnienia. I nie wiadomo, czy nie doszłoby do jakichś rękoczynów, gdyby nie mądry car i kieliszek dobrej, ruskiej wódki o wdzięcznej nazwie "Putinoff". Polak łyknął śmiało i zakrztusił się, a z oczu zaczęło mu łzawić.

- Ile to ma, kurwa, procent?

Car promieniował dumą.

- Tyle, co moje poparcie wśród ludu.

- To ja już, kurwa, nie mam pytań - wybełkotał Polak i powoli osunął się pod stół, z butelką dociśniętą do piersi. Litwa jęknął i zanurkował za nim.

- Więc co z tym złotem dla Holendrów? - Lars utkwił wzrok w Putinie.

- A co ma być? - zaciekawił się car.

- No zabierzemy je Polakom, czy nie?

- A czy ja wam bronię? - zaperzył się. - Chceta, to napadnijta i bierzta, niet, to niet. Tylko lepiej zróbcie to na naszych ziemiach, bo zdaje się, że w Unii to może być jakieś przestępstwo, da?

- Barbarzyńcy - mruknął pogardliwie Francis. Rozsiadł się w swoim krześle niby na tronie, w wykwintnych i stylowych szatach wyglądał niby jak władca, oglądał wnikliwie paznokcie u prawej ręki niby się nudząc. Nikogo to aby nie dziwiło, przyzwyczaili się już dawno, że Francuzi wszystko robią na niby.

Car rozprawiczył go wzrokiem. Ale nie wyszło tak, jak powinno, bo Francja tak jak w wielu innych rzeczach, był w stanie prawiczym na niby. Prychnął tylko.

- Mon Dieu, la Russie zdaje się być niewyobrażalnie podłym siedliskiem występku…

- Na pewno mniej, niż Holendrzy - zauważył Anglia, prawdopodobnie tylko po to, żeby nie zgodzić się z Francją.

- Odpieprz się, Angolu - warknął Lars, owijając się mocniej szalikiem.

- Odpieprz się, Angolu - zawtórował mu Francis. - La Russie to nie państwo. To stan bezprawia.

- Stól dziób, żabojadzie! A Holandia to zdradzieckie podłe męty, które ukradły morzu ląd! - wrzasnął Artur na całe gardło, nic sobie nie robiąc z zabójczego spojrzenia Larsa.

- Stół pysk, punku! Rosja to dopiero złodzieje, ukradli ląd Gruzji! - wrzasnął Francis, nic sobie nie robiąc z zabójczego spojrzenia Putina.

- Chciałbym zauważyć, że gruziński premier wchodząc tu, zaakceptował rosyjskie prawo o jednorazowej opłacie za sprzeciw opozycji do cara - usprawiedliwił się rozsądnie Putin.

- A Holendrzy to nie ludzie, tylko skrzyżowanie Niemca z dorszem! - ciągnął Artur.

- A Rosjanie to banda pijaków, którzy nigdy na trzeźwo nie głosują! - zapędził się Francis.

- Co powiedziałeś? - car wtrącił się do rozmowy, wymachując do połowy złamanym ołówkiem niebezpiecznie blisko twarzy Francji. - Jeśli dobrze słyszałem, to składam ci oficjalną gwarancję, że twoje państwo spotka mały deficyt gazu, da?

- Tak się akurat szczęśliwie składa, że mamy własny gaz - odparował Francis, emanując arogancją.

- Tak się akurat szczęśliwie składa, że wasz gaz jest bardzo tani - groził Putin.

Francis zbladł.

- Władimirze! - zakrzyknął Alfred, podnosząc się z krzesła. - Jest jedna rzecz, która mnie niepokoi.

- Tylko jedna? Bardzo dobrze - pochwalił car.

- Możesz nam wyjaśnić, jak doszło do tego, że w ciele niemieckiego biegacza, który nieszczęśliwie przewrócił się przed metą biegnąc przed biegaczem rosyjskim, znaleziono ślady po kulach?

- Ahahaha, sprytnie! - Putin pogroził mu ołówkiem. - Bardzo podstępny zabieg dywersyjny, towarzyszu! Ale ja się nie dam rozproszyć, niet. My tu govorim, a ty chcesz zwinąć mi pączka, da?

Alfred otworzył usta ze zdziwienia, czując się nagle niezwykle bezradnie. A był to stan zupełnie mu obcy, więc postanowił natychmiast działać. Niezwykle bohatersko, wznosząc przy tym bojowy okrzyk: "Pokój, gacie i hamburger!" wskoczył na stół, zawarował pod osłupiałym niedźwiedziem i błyskawicznie capnął pączka, z dzikim okrzykiem.

- Ha! I co mi zrobisz? - wycelował zdobyczą w Putina, a wszyscy obecni na sali wstrzymali oddech. Co najdziwniejsze, Władimir zdawał się w ogóle tym faktem nie przejmować, nie przejawiając najmniejszej chęci odsieczy.

Alfred warknął wściekle i w przypływie frustracji demonstracyjnie ugryzł pączka. Nic się nie stało. Alfred zadławił się wściekle i w kolejnym przypływie frustracji demonstracyjnie podał pączka siedzącej obok Ukrainie. Ona chwyciła niepewnie, rozglądając się dookoła szeroko otwartymi oczami. "No, gryź!" ponaglił ją Alfred. Ugryzła kawałek i przeżuła powoli. Potem łapczywie połknęła resztę i zamarła na chwilę, po czym sięgnęła do gardła, dławiąc się, krztusząc i parskając.

- Co się stało?! - krzyknął przerażony Alfred i przytrzymał ją, zanim upadła.

- To była… - Ukraina zakryła dłonią usta. - To była ropa naftowa…

- Aha! - zakrzyknął car, podchodząc na swoim niedźwiedziu. - Więc teraz się ropę kradnie, da? Gaz nie wystarczył?

- Sukinsynu, chciałeś ją otruć! - krzyknął rozpaczliwie Ameryka, zaciskając pięści.

- O ile dobrze pamiętam, to ty ją otrułeś - zauważył spostrzegawczy car. Nie sposób było temu zaprzeczyć.

Ameryka zacisnął zęby z obrzydliwej bezsilności.

- Wojsko! - Putin pstryknął palcami i do konferencyjnej wpadł jak burza mały garnizon. - Odprowadzić panią Ukrainę do domu. I zostańcie u niej jakiś czas, żeby jej się nie pogorszyło, da?

- Tak jest, carze! Ku chwale Rosji!

- A potem prześlijcie do prokuratury oskarżenie o kradzież rosyjskiej ropy na terenie Rosji. I Sasha, - zwrócił się do dowódcy - koniecznie dodaj, że było to działanie z premedytacją, na oczach całego świata.

Żołnierze wybiegli, po czym w sali zapadła niezręczna cisza.

- Ktoś chciałby wystąpić z jakimś wnioskiem?

Cisza. Gdzieś spod stołu rozległo się donośne chrapanie Feliksa.

- Bardzo dobrze - pochwalił Putin. - Zatem ja chciałbym coś powiedzieć. Otóż ostatnimi czasy zauważyłem niepokojącą mnie podejrzliwość w stosunku do mojego narodu. Wiele osób zachowuje się wobec Rosjan wrogo, pomimo naszych zapewnień o działaniu w imię pokoju i wspólnego dobra wszystkich narodów. Pragnę ostatecznie rozwiać wszelkie wątpliwości, przekonując do naszych pokojowych zamierzeń i raz na zawsze pozbyć się niedomówień. Ja, jako prezydent, władca Rosji i zarazem połowy świata czuję się głęboko dotknięty nieuzasadnioną wrogością w waszych działaniach. Ze swojej strony przyrzekam czynić pokój, nie ulegając nawet najbardziej oburzającym prowokacjom ze strony Ameryki! Zapewniam szczerze, że chcę dla wszystkich tego, co najlepsze, a na potwierdzenie swoich słów przygotowałem dla was niespodziankę, słodki poczęstunek, da? - pstryknął palcami i do konferencyjnej wpadła horda służących, w mig stawiających przed każdym z przerażonych uczestników talerz z wielkim, pękatym, dorodnym pączkiem.

Po tym wydarzeniu Putin długo myślał, lecz znów nie przyszło mu do głowy żadne dobre wytłumaczenie powszechnej podłej podejrzliwości i niczym nieuzasadnionej nieufności co do jego pokojowych zamierzeń. Zatroskał się.

* * *

Noce w przeddzień zakończenia wielkich, ogólnoświatowych wydarzeń mają dwie wady. Po pierwsze, ciągną się w nieskończoność. Po drugie, zaraz po nich następuje zakończenie wielkiego, ogólnoświatowego wydarzenia. I to dałoby się przeżyć, gdyby nie maleńki fakt, że organizatorem tego konkretnego ogólnoświatowego wydarzenia byli Rosjanie. I to jeszcze dałoby się przeżyć, gdyby nie irytujący fakt, że Rosjanie nie są nawet w połowie tak trzeźwi, jak o nich mówią. Kierując się tą konkluzją i pewnym bardzo uwłaczającym incydentem, Car Wszechrusi, stawiając przede wszystkim na honor, postanowił go bronić.

- Putin!

Do prywatnego apartamentu cara, wzniesionego specjalnie na okres trwania Igrzysk w Sochi, wparowała zgraja rozwrzeszczanych Amerykańców. Prezydent przeklął po rosyjsku, zapisując przy okazji w swym carskim, mentalnym notatniku, by zapewnić zimowe ferie paru pijanym ochroniarzom. Tymczasem powoli, niespiesznie odłożył filiżankę kawy na stoliczek i poprawił swój atłasowy szlafrok.

- W czym mogę wam pomóc, wspaniali i trzeźwi kibice z Ameryki? - spytał łagodnie, zakładając nogę na nogę.

- Trzeźwi, ha! - wrzasnął trzeźwy Amerykaniec.

- Wspaniali, ha! - wrzasnął wspaniały Amerykaniec z kotem na ramieniu.

Ten, który na początku wrzasnął nazwisko prezydenta zgromił ich wzrokiem, po czym uderzył się dłonią w pierś i spojrzał w niebo, które chwilowo zasłaniał mu sufit.

- W imieniu swoim i całych Stanów Zjednoczonych, przybyliśmy, aby wnieść oskarżenie.

- O - zaciekawił się Putin. - I wnieśliście?

- Otóż Amerykańscy naukowcy, po długich i wyczerpujących badaniach, na które przeznaczono miliardy funduszy, nie odnaleźli żadnych dowodów świadczących, aby przyłapano pana kiedykolwiek w stanie nietrzeźwym. Na podstawie braku dowodów i jednoznacznych naukowych analiz w imieniu swoim i całych Stanów Zjednoczonych, oskarżam Władimira Władimirowicza Putina o bycie abstynentem!

Putin zbladł. Amerykańcy radośnie poczynili znak _Hay Five_.

- Fatalnie - ocenił sprawę Dmitrij Miedwiediew, siedzący do tej pory po drugiej stronie stoliczka. - Carze, przecież ta wiadomość pogrąży cię w oczach ciemnego ludu całej Rosji i sprawi, że…

- Wiem, co to sprawi! - warknął Władimir, mrużąc oczy.

- Bez obaw - rzekł szybko Dmitrij, chcąc załagodzić sytuację. Był jednak w fatalnym położeniu, bowiem w apartamencie nie było ani jednego ołówka, który by kojąco wpłynął na nerwy cara. - Zawsze możemy zawiadomić rosyjskich uczonych, aby rozpoczęli gruntowne badanie i znaleźli dowody dementujące podłe spekulacje…

- Ty nic nie rozumiesz! - wrzasnął Putin na cały apartament, a gigantyczne szyby w ścianach drgnęły. - Tu chodzi o honor! Ale co ty możesz o tym wiedzieć…

W przypływie frustracji pstryknął palcami, a do apartamentu wbiegł mały garnizon, rozpychając skołowanych Amerykańców na boki.

- Przynieść mi tyle skrzynek wódki, ile uniesiecie, natychmiast! Zrozumiano?

- Jakiej wódki, carze?

Car rozprawiczył go wzrokiem, dając do zrozumienia, że to pytanie było niemoralne.

- Na Sybir!

- Ale carze…

- Carze, carze. Wy straże, to robicie, co car karze, da?

- Przyjąłem, carze.

Mały garnizon wyparował z pomieszczenia, rozpychając skołowanych Amerykańców na boki.

- No! - ucieszył się car. - Panowie z pewnością chcecie się z nami napić, da?

- My… My to właściwie tylko… - Amerykańcy wyraźnie stracili cały rezon.

- Z wielkim carem i władcą się nie napijecie? O hokeju pogawędzimy, hę?

- No właściwie to... w porządku - piętnastu pożeraczy hamburgerów, w tym jeden kot rozsiadło się wygodnie przed telewizorem, u cara w apartamencie.

Putin chwycił pilota i włączył rosyjski odbiornik.

- _Jak podaje mało prestiżowa angielska gazeta "New Times", ostatnio na twitterze, tumblrze, facebooku i w całym internecie pojawiły się interesujące komentarze traktujące o tym, jakoby Władimir Władimirowicz Putin miał być abstynentem. Wywołały one spore emocje, zwłaszcza wśród Rosjan, którzy coraz częściej zadają sobie pytanie: "Czy naprawdę chcemy mieć takiego prezydenta?" Spekulacje o domniemanej skrajnej demoralizacji cara jak na razie pozostają jedynie spekulacjami, jednakże w słynącym z pokojowego nastawienia kraju, jakim jest Rosja, przyjaźni i naiwni mieszkańcy mogą tym informacjom z biegiem czasu dać pewne wotum zaufania._

Car przełączył kanał, mocniej zaciskając palce na pilocie.

- _Witamy w wieczornym wydaniu wiadomości "Czo z tą Rosją?". Gościmy w studiu Johna Johnsona, przedstawiciela amerykańskich naukowców. Będziemy rozmawiać na temat organizacji Igrzysk Putina. Podobno w Sochi miał miejsce rozbój o charakterze homofobicznym. Jakie zdanie ma w tej sprawie Ameryka? Oddaję panu głos._

_- Dziękuję. Jak zapewne wiadomo, rzekomy rozbój polegał na podłej prowokacji ze strony Rosjan, a zwłaszcza ze strony Władimira Putina. Podczas trwania konkursu skoków narciarskich, na trybuny zajmowane przez przyjaznych, amerykańskich gejów wdarła się grupa bardzo nieprzyjaznych, rosyjskich bandytów, głoszących radykalne, homofobiczne hasła. Na szczęście skandal skończył się jedynie ujmą w honorze Stanów. Jak donoszą kibice - rosyjscy, zamaskowani bandyci zbeszcześcili amerykański transparent, a ich pokojowe, narodowe hasła: "Pokój, gacie, hamburgery!" przemalowali na: "Putin, geje, kordyliery!" Szczerze to nie mam zielonego pojęcia, czym te hasła się różniły i które właściwie były bardziej bez sensu, ale na podstawie tych wydarzeń można wyciągnąć dwa przerażające wnioski. Po pierwsze, bandyci działali z polecenia Władimira Putina. Po drugie, Władimir Putin może być ukrytym abstynentem._

Rozległ się trzask pilota. Jednak mimo poważnej sugestii ze strony cara, odbiornik nie chciał zdechnąć. W dalszym ciągu wygłaszał dobijająco fałszywą nieprawdę. Amerykańcy chcieli coś powiedzieć, ale Miedwiediew, bardziej doświadczony w kontaktach z Władimirem szybko ich powstrzymał.

- Carze, zadanie wykonane!

Z tym okrzykiem do apartamentu wparowały skrzynki wódki. I mały garnizon.

- Bardzo dobrze - pochwalił car. - Postawcie to tam! - rzekł apodyktycznie i wskazał złamanym pilotem na telewizor.

Żołnierze nie zadając głupich pytań wypełnili polecenie, zakrywając skrzynkami irytującą twarz Johna Johnsona, cały odbiornik, i dalej dostawiali wódkę, aż w końcu w skład apartamentu wchodziło: 1% garnizon 1%Amerykańce i Miedwiediew 97%Putin i wódka 1%inne.

Mały garnizon wyparował z apartamentu, pozostawiając Rosjan, wódkę i Amerykańców, którzy osłupieli. To właściwie powinien być ich stan domyślny.

- Częstujcie się, da? - rzekł Putin, stając się bardzo łaskawy. To właściwie powinien być jego stan domyślny.

Amerykańcy wstali i wzięli skrzynkę. Wyciągnęli jedną butelkę z napisem: "Putinoff - więcej, niż opozycja. 145%" Osłupieli.

- Tylko nie przesadzajcie - dodał szybko ostrożny jak zawsze Dmitrij. To właściwie powinien być jego stan domyślny.

Putin wstał i wziął pięć skrzynek na raz. Wyciągnął pięć butelek wódki "Putinoff" i odkręcił wszystkie po kolei.

- Teraz, - rzekł do Miedwiediewa - ja będę pił, a ty będziesz robił zdjęcia. Ile wlezie, da?

Amerykańcy tym czasem rozstawili sobie kieliszki i porozlewali każdemu po połowie, zacierając ręce i spoglądając niecierpliwie na cara.

- To co, chłopcy? Napitok!

Amerykańcy przechylili kieliszki. Władimir przechylił butelki.

- Ach!

Amerykańcy osłupieli. Putin spojrzał na nich łaskawie. Dmitrij ostrożnie wyjął z kieszeni swojego Iphone'a.

Z zastawionego skrzynkami rosyjskiego odbiornika wciąż dochodziły niepokojące strzępki rozmów.

- _Witamy w powtórce programu "My chcimi Sibiri" nadawanego wprost z Sochi, słonecznego kurortu. Naszą uwagę przyciągnęła dziś wzbudzająca powszechną uwagę wśród turystów sensacja podwójnych toalet w hotelach. Rosyjscy organizatorzy próbują niwelować spekulacje o rzekomym niewywiązaniu się z organizacji i zbytnim pośpiechu budowniczych, tłumacząc się… Władimirem Putinem! Wedle ich słów toalety te powstały na wyraźne polecenie prezydenta, który jak sam twierdzi, lubi nawiązywać przyjaźnie w trakcie defekacji. Ponadto zapewnia, że jest to poparte historią ich nastawionego pokojowo kraju oraz głęboko zakorzenioną w kulturze, wieloletnią tradycją. Zapytajmy teraz, co na ten temat sądzą amerykańscy naukowcy..._

Amerykańcy przez chwilę w osłupieniu wpatrywali się w podobnie osłupionego cara. Ten jednak szybko odzyskał swój stan domyślny i spojrzał znacząco na swojego premiera.

- Miedwiediew, tak sobie myślę, - wstał i demonstracyjnie chwycił się za krocze - nie poszedłbyś ze mną do toalety?

Tym razem Dmitrij osłupiał, przerażony wpatrując się w swojego cara, kalkulując w głowie wypite przez niego promile. Nie mogąc zrozumieć, jak dwa litry słabej wódki mogły doprowadzić do takiego stanu, posłusznie wstał i podążył za carem, aktualnie ślącym Amerykanom sugestywne spojrzenia na pożegnanie.

- Co ty wyprawiasz? - spytał, gdy tylko znaleźli się w toalecie.

- Muszę ratować swój prestiż! To, co mówią Rosjanie i cała Rosja to tak, jakbym ja to mówił, bo Rosja to ja. Tu chodzi o honor! Co ty możesz o tym wiedzieć…

- Dobra - przytaknął Miedwiediew i wziął głęboki wdech. - Ale vtoroj, przecież ty jesteś abstynentem! Jak zamierzasz wypić to wszystko i przeżyć?

Car usiadł na kiblu.

- Ja, w odróżnieniu od niektórych, - warknął - mam w żyłach więcej procent rosyjskiej krwi niż cała wódka w tym apartamencie!

Tymczasem Amerykańcy wypiwszy już każdy po półtorej kieliszka byli nieźle wstawieni i zaczęli narzekać.

- Ty, Mike, zauważyłeś, że w każdej toalecie w tym miasteczku wisi portret Putina?

- To jeszcze nic, Mark, w tym miasteczku w każdym odbiorniku telewizyjnym mówią tylko o Putinie.

- Ja wczoraj słuchałem radia, a tam w połowie utworu RiRi przerwali i zaśpiewał Putin…

- A ja jak byłem wczoraj w budce z hot dogami i poprosiłem o jednego super mega hamburgera, to dostałem z sezamową podobizną Putina!

- A wiecie, że podobno wszyscy rosyjscy sportowcy mają nakaz noszenia gaci z podobizną Putina?

- Ja to boję się otworzyć tą konserwę…

W tym momencie do apartamentu wkroczył Putin i widząc co się święci szybko capnął amerykańskiego kota i schował pod szlafrok.

- Bez obaw, przyjacielu. Konserwę jeść można, ale nie jecie, zanim nie zapłacicie. Na chwałę towarzysza Puszkina!

Oni spojrzeli po sobie i odłożyli konserwę, a sięgnęli po wódkę. Koniec końców ta jeszcze była darmowa.

- Może wznieśmy jakiś wspólny toast? - zaproponował łaskawie car, siadając na kanapie i chwytając kolejne dwie butelki wódki. Amerykanie przytaknęli ochoczo.

- Za nas, za całe Stany Zjednoczone, wszystkich narodowych bohaterów, wolontariuszy, dobrych obywateli Ameryki, działaczy politycznych zrzeszonych i niezrzeszonych, działaczy na rzecz światowego pokoju, ONZ i NATO, wszystkich krajów świata łączących się w jedną, wielką, wspólną…

- ...niezniszczalną Rosję, skarbnicę pokoju, kraj ropą i wódką płynący, zrzeszony pod berłem jedynego, wielkiego Cara Wszechrusi! - dokończył uradowany Putin i wypił do dna dwie butelki, jedną za drugą. Amerykanie, gdy już zwyciężyli osłupienie zaczęli protestować, Dmitrij natomiast cykał mu jedną fotkę za drugą, a gdy ujrzał cara sięgającego po kolejne dwie skrzynki, zaczął nagrywać filmiki.

- Jeszcze jedna, Dmitrij! - Putin czknął radośnie i siadł pomiędzy dwóch Amerykańców, w kasku hokejowym na głowie, z butelką wódki w prawej ręce i ogonem kota w drugiej. Miedwiediew cyknął.

Putin wstał i butelką rzucił w rosyjski odbiornik, a ze skrzynki wyciągnął kolejną i odkręciwszy zaczął wlewać sobie alkohol do gardła.

- Dmitrij, davat!

- Carze, co mam zrobić z tymi zdjęciami?

- Jak to co, Dmitrij? Wysyłać, rozdawać, sprzedawać, rozrzucać, pokazywać, rozklejać w toaletach, udostępniać, wrzucać na Twittera, Tumblra, facebooka i do wszystkich internetów na całym świecie! A potem wydrukować do gazety i podpisać: "Car Wszechrusi, upity w tri dupy realizuje program wyborczy nawiązując przyjazne stosunki z Ameryką. Chwała Władimirowi!"

Tej nocy car jeszcze długo nie zasnął, prawdziwie honorowo i po rosyjsku pokazując Amerykańcom, że u niego w carstwie to on se nie da amerykanić.

* * *

Jak wszyscy doskonale się domyślają, poranek w dniu zakończenia wielkich, ogólnoświatowych wydarzeń ma same wady. Merytorycznie solidaryzując się z biednym, skacowanym Wszechrusi Carem, nie spieszno nikomu, by je przedstawiać. Kierując się tą właśnie konkluzją i pewnym bardzo amerykańskim incydentem, owy car, stawiając jak zawsze na pokój, postanowił się nie mścić.

- Musisz się na nich zemścić, Miedwiediew!

Car stuknął obcasem o posadzkę carskiego Kremla. Miedwiediew odłożył filiżankę na stoliczek i otarł usta serwetką. Zapowiadał się kolejny spokojny, słoneczny dzień.

- Zechciałbyś może ujawnić szczegóły twej frustracji, carze? - spytał łagodnie, ściskając w pogotowiu pudełko nowiutkich ołówków, w które zainwestował z własnej kieszeni, ku chwale Rosji.

Putin rozsiadł się władczo w swym carskim, wykładanym skórami niedźwiedzi polarnych tronie. Wyciągnął z kieszeni swój _Putin's Phone_ i zaczął robić dziwne rzeczy. Dmitrij oczarowany śledził wzrokiem jego rękę, zarysowującą kontur niedźwiedzia w powietrzu.

- Mógłbym spytać, co tak właściwie…

- Wifi łapię, ne govoryat!

Miedwiediew nie zadawał więcej pytań. Car wzywał rosyjski internet jeszcze przez krótką chwilę, aż w końcu zaświeciła się czerwona dioda.

- _Połączenie internetowe zostało nawiązane dla modelu P_utin's Phone 007_. Model jest modelem VIP. Od tej chwili wszelkie działania są monitorowane przez Rosję. Radovat'sya russkiy, chloveka! _

Urządzenie zamilkło, a Putin się rozpromienił.

- Jak ci się podoba moje nowe zabezpieczenie sieci, da?

- Niezwykle… zmyślne - przyznał premier. - Jaki ma zasięg?

- Od pięciu minut na całe pół świata - car od niechcenia machnął ręką w niezidentyfikowanym kierunku. - Pomyśl, jakie to piękne, że teraz każdy, kto zechce internet, będzie musiał rysować mojego niedźwiedzia w powietrzu! Cóż za postęp technologiczny! Ach, nie zachwyca cię to?

- Absolutnie i przeogromnie zachwyca. A wracając do…

- Czytaj - car podał mu _Putin's Phone._

_ Jak donosi największa, megaprestiżowa amerykańska gazeta "Breaded", Barrack Obama, w swoim przemówieniu dotyczącym gospodarki państwa odniósł się do intymnej części garderoby Władimira Putina. Wywołało to burzę oklasków i pozytywnych komentarzy. Cytuję: "W imieniu moim i całych Stanów Zjednoczonych, nasza gospodarka umacnia się! Czy my, jako naród wierzymy, że sam Putin będzie nosił nasze kalesony? Yes, we do it!" W Ameryce nie zanotowano słowa krytyki, lecz jak na to zareaguje Władimir Władimirowicz Putin? Nie mamy żadnych dokładniejszych informacji, ale w Europie podobno zaczęły rodzić się pytania - Czy to może być pretekst do wojny? I przede wszystkim, co na to Kreml? Czy Władimir Władimirowicz naprawdę przymknie oko na taką zniewagę?_

_-_ No i…? - car był wściekły, było to aż nazbyt oczywiste.

- Musisz się zemścić - stwierdził bez ogródek Dmitrij.

- Ty musisz się zemścić!

- Ale dlaczego…

- Bo ja złożyłem obietnice o pokojowym nastawieniu na płaszczyźnie gospodarczej i politycznej. Tu idzie o posłuch!

- Ale… Ale co ja mam właściwie zrobić? - Dmitrij był skołowany.

- Jesteś premierem połowy świata, czy nie? Nie wiem, nasraj im w sejmie, obrzezaj kotkę cioci prezydenta, wysadź w kosmos Biały Dom, albo coś. Ma być zemsta! - zmrużone oczy wypełniła szczera chęć wendety, a na potwierdzenie lewa ręka wydłubała sztuczne oko nieżywego niedźwiedzia.

Tymczasem pod Kremlem zebrała się spora grupa protestantów, niosących ogromne, kolorowe transparenty i krzyczących głośno niezrozumiałe, angolskie hasła. W dłoniach trzymali pochodnie płonące żółto-niebieskim ogniem, kilku niosło race, kilku miecze, a jeszcze inni ciągnęli za sobą miniaturowe armaty i katapulty. Twarze wymalowali na biało, a na policzkach naznaczyli dziwne kreski.

- главорез!

- хулиган!

- крадец!

- пияница!

- главорез, хулиган, крадец, пияница!

Okno w wieży Kremla otworzyło się i wyjrzała z niego głowa Putina.

- Put in! Put in! Put in!

Władimir zdziwił się szczerze, bo protestanci mimo skandowania jego nazwiska nie patrzyli na niego, tylko gdzieś w kosmos.

- Put in! Put in! Put in!

- Czego? - wrzasnął car, wychylając się przez okno.

- Nie do ciebie! - odwrzasnął jakiś Amerykaniec, albo Angol, bez różnicy, po czym wskazał palcem na sąsiednie okno, z którego na sznurku spuszczano miauczącego głośno, białego kota. Na kamieniach pod murem stała drewniana skrzynka.

- главорез, хулиган, крадец, пияница!

Putin zawarczał i poderwał się, jak oparzony. Niczym błyskawica wypadł z gabinetu, aby wbiec do sąsiedniego. Przy parapecie stała księżniczka Anna, wysuwająca powoli sznurek.

- Odsuń się!

Księżniczka spojrzała przerażona i wypuściła sznurek z dłoni. Z zewnątrz dobiegły przerażone wrzaski. Putin błyskawicznie doskoczył do okna i w ostatniej chwili pochwycił końcówkę sznura.

- крадец!

Władimir wyjrzał przez okno, co wywołało głośne wrzaski, protesty i naciąganie katapulty.

- Ludu przedkremleński! Co się wam ne podoba? - zakrzyknął na cały plac. Biały kot miauknął głośno. Putin nieznacznie pociągnął go w górę.

- крадец!

- Czemu krzyczycie po gruzińsku?

- Bo to gruziński kot! Zagrożony gatunek! Niech żyje Green Peace! Pan podstępnie ukradłeś należności Amerykanów, a kto okrada obywateli, okrada całe Stany Zjednoczone, nas, prezydenta, rząd, wojsko, biednych i głodujących, wolontariuszy, działaczy na rzecz światowego pokoju, ONZ i NATO. Morderca! Złodziej! Pijak! Dręczyciel! Bandyta, kryminalista, zbir, defraudant, malwersant, dupek!

Putin zmieszał się nieco.

- Nie chciałbym się wtrącać, ale uprzejmie pozwolę sobie zauważyć, że właśnie uratowałem życie zagrożonemu wyginięciem, gruzińskiemu kotu, który gdyby nie mój łaskawy gest skończyłby chwilę temu jako krwawa kupa flaków psująca estetykę całego Kremla. Niniejsze zdarzenie zostało uchwycone przez carskie kamery i za dwie minuty trafi do rosyjskiej sieci, a stamtąd w mgnieniu oka ujrzy je cały świat, Green Peace, wolontariusze, działacze na rzecz światowego pokoju, ONZ i NATO. W tym świetle, nie jestem do końca przekonany, czy wasze oskarżenia nie są troszeczkę… bezpodstawne, a także zakrawające o hipokryzję, faszyzm, nazizm i wyższość rasową gruzińskich kotów zagarniętych przez Amerykę…

Później sprawy potoczyły się błyskawicznie. Car capnął kota, do którego rościł sobie prawo własności w zamian za życie, a przybici protestańci, których bezpodstawne argumenty zostały dyplomatycznie usunięte rozeszli się. Władimir pobiegł z powrotem do swego gabinetu, lecz po drodze nieszczęśliwie potknął się o ogon gruzińskiego kota i spadł po schodach, łamiąc sobie prawą rękę.

W tym czasie w Sochi rozpoczęła się uroczysta ceremonia zakończenia Igrzysk. Na arenie zebrało się mnóstwo ludzi z całego świata, a przewodniczący komitetu organizacyjnego, Dmitry Chernyshenko, sztucznie i mozolnie przedłużał swą mowę, oczekując na Władimira Putina. Gdy nie był już w stanie wymyślać dalszych pierdół, podbiegł do niego szef rosyjskiej Federalnej Służby Ochrony.

- Co się stało? - spytał Dmitry, każąc gestem wyciszyć głośniki i puścić muzykę.

Ochroniarz złapał oddech i nachylił się do niego.

- Prezydent Putin złamał rękę.

- Komu?

Tłum na arenie zaczynał się niecierpliwić, wywołując szum. Ochroniarz poprosił o głos i stanął na podium, poprawiając mikrofon.

- Ludu Rosji! I zgromadzone mniejszości narodowościowe! Przybywam, aby ogłosić nagły wypadek, który zatrząsł Kremlem. Jest to rzecz straszna, lecz zarazem niezwykle radosna. Nasz łaskawy Wszechrusi Car i prezydent, Władimir Władimirowicz Putin przed chwilą z niezwykłym poświęceniem uratował ostatniego osobnika wymierającego gatunku gruzińskich kotów, sam odnosząc przy tym spore obrażenia. Bohaterski Władimir, osaczony i napastowany przez wrogo nastawionych amerykańsko-ukraińskich protestantów, działając w imię pokoju ocalił życie słodkiemu kiciusiowi, którego okrutnicy zamierzali bez skrupułów wyrzucić przez okno. Niestety, nasz kochany, ponad normę empiryczny prezydent podczas akcji doznał złamania prawej ręki i nie zaszczyci nas dziś swą obecnością, nad czym nad wyraz głośno ubolewamy. A teraz, cieszcie się wspaniałym show! Chwała Władimirowi!

Szef ochroniarzy ukłonił się i opuścił podest. Na arenie wybuchła wrzawa, słychać było gromkie oklaski ze strony rosyjskich trybun.

Tymczasem na Kremlu…

- Carze, może jednak wezwać karetkę? To będzie raptem parę minut - zachęcał blady z nerwów premier. Skakał wokół czerwonej kanapy, na której leżał Władimir, uśmierzając ból papierowym wachlarzem.

- Nie, Miedwiediew! To moja ręka! Ręki cara nie tknie żaden skorumpowany lekarz!

- Skąd wiesz, że skorumpo…

- To nasz szpital, da? Sami kazaliśmy skorumpować wszystkie szpitale, gdy zażądali wynagrodzenia za swoją pracę.

- Nie sądzisz, że to trochę pretensjona…

- Aaaaaaaa!

Putin wrzasnął na cały Kreml, a trzask kości wskakującej na swe pierwotne miejsce spowodował, że premierowi włosy się zjeżyły. Prezydentowi nie, nie wiedzieć czemu.

- Ja jestem w tym kraju przykładem dla milionów! - krzyknął szaleńczo Putin. - Jakby to wyglądać miało, gdyby najprawdziwszy russian man musiał za byle ukłuciem na cały świat płakać? Skorumpowanie, nie zapominajmy! Powiadam: mi wystarczy jedynie siła, odwaga i niedźwiedź! Wezwij mojego niedźwiedzia, Dmitrij!

- Ale carze…

- Jadę do Sochi, bez dyskusji!

Miedwiediew po kilku minutach wrócił z dziwną miną, prowadząc Pana Lennina.

- Carze, dlaczego kazałeś oskalpować swojego szefa Federalnej Służby Ochrony?

Putin przebierał właśnie zwykłe spodnie garniturowe na jeździeckie kalesony garniturowe. Machnął ręką.

- Wysoce zaniepokoiło mnie, że powiedział o mnie "ponad normę empiryczny prezydent".

Dmitrij zniedźwiedział.

- Ale… czy to nie pozytywne określenie?

- Tak, tak. Tyle, że mi "empiryczne" skojarzyło się z "empire"...

- Ach, mógł to przewidzieć, faktycznie. Pokój jego duszy - oświadczył Miedwiediew, zaprzęgając Pana Lennina. Podszedł do Putina i na pożegnanie podał mu dwa ołówki. Nie spotkają się przez najbliższe kilkanaście godzin, wszak rządowy helikopter nie może się w żaden sposób równać z mocą Putina i jego prawdziwie rosyjskiego niedźwiedzia.

- Ach, Miedwiediew, nie uważasz, że jedyną rzeczą wartą istnienia na tym podłym świecie jest kawa, którą wydobywa się z odchodów łaskuna muzanga, nazywanego popularnie cywetą, a lokalnie luwakiem?

- Uważam, że jedyną rzeczą wartą istnienia jest car. A gdyby cara nie było, to byłby koniec świata i luwaka też.

- No, - uradowany car wskoczył na siodło - będą z ciebie ludzie. Jeszcze będą z ciebie ludzie, Miedwiediew!

Z tym okrzykiem ruszył i jak najprawdziwszy russian man, świecąc przykładem i męską klatą, wyskoczył na niedźwiedziu przez okno Kremla, a odłamki szkła latały w powietrzu zadając mu rany cięte, znaki prawdziwego russian mana. Kurs na Sochi. Igrzyska czas skończyć!

* * *

**Tydzień później w prywatnej, carskiej Autokolekcji Sławy znalazły się pewne wycinki z gazet.**

"_Washington Post"_

_ Zakończenie najdroższych w historii świata Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Sochi było składanką niecodziennych, kuriozalnych zdarzeń. Ogłoszenie bohaterskiego uczynku Putina zostało przyjęte chłodno, jako próba rosyjskiej manipulacji i apoteozy ich prezydenta. Niestety, słowa te okazały się prawdziwe, o czym świadczy okrążający internet film nagrany przez kamery Kremla. "Vlad Peace" to dziś oficjalna nazwa dawnej organizacji pozarządowej "Green Peace", na cześć pokojowej postawy prezydenta Rosji. _

_ W największe zdumienie jednak wprowadził nas sam prezydent Władimir, który podczas uroczystego zakończenia wkroczył na arenę drogą okna, topless na niedźwiedziu. Wzbudziło to okrzyki zachwytu, odebraliśmy dziwne wrażenie, że takie przebranie jest dla Rosjan wręcz mitycznym wzorcem obywatelskim i symbolem seksu. Wiele osób w tamtym momencie zrozumiało, dlaczego Putin jest tak niezwykle podziwianą wśród Rosjan osobistością. Jednak jak się okazuje - nie tylko wśród Rosjan. Nasze kamery ujęły amerykańską metkę wszytą w jeździeckie kalesony prezydenta. "Czy my, jako naród wierzymy, że ja przewiduję przyszłość? Yes, we do it!" - tak skomentował ten niuans prezydent, Barrack Obama. Jednak złośliwi, a tych w Ameryce coraz więcej, twierdzą, że słowa te jedynie podkreślają rodzące się kompleksy głowy państwa, spowodowane niepokojąco zwiększającą się liczbą osób wielbiących rosyjskiego przywódcę. Wsparcie dla niego niedawno ogłosił sam szef amerykańskich naukowców. Czy to możliwe, że właśnie taki scenariusz był prawdziwym powodem organizacji przez Władimira tego wielkiego, ogólnoświatowego wydarzenia?_

"_Wall Street Journal"_

_ Rosja wniosła przeciwko Ukrainie oficjalny, międzynarodowy pozew o kradzież. Nagły kryzys, korupcja i demonstracje, które nieustannie odbywają się na Majdanie, to wszystko nie sprzyja skorumpowanym władzom Kijowa. Oskarżona o "kradzież z premedytacją rosyjskiej ropy naftowej, znajdującej się na terenie Rosji, podczas konferencji, zarazem na oczach całego świata" Ukraina znalazła się w trudnej sytuacji. Niezgoda i wojna domowa doprowadziły do zbrojnych incydentów i gróźb ze strony Kijowa, a w skutku odrzucenia pozwu, co dało Rosjanom oficjalny pretekst do inwazji na Krym, aby "uczciwie odebrać i zwrócić Rosji to, co rosyjskie". Unia Europejska ma co do tego uzasadnienia duże zastrzeżenia, lecz stojący murem za Putinem ludzie z "Vlad Peace" oraz uwielbiający go amerykańscy naukowcy skutecznie wiążą im ręce. "Stawiam przede wszystkim na pokój. Pokój, jakim jest fizyczna koalicja państw!" - zapewnia Władimir Władimirowicz._

"_Moskva Pravda"_

_ W internecie pojawiły się zdjęcia z Sochi, z wieczoru w przeddzień zakończenia igrzysk, na których nasz Car Wszechrusi, upity w tri dupy realizuje program wyborczy nawiązując przyjazne stosunki z Ameryką. Ci, którzy po wybraniu głowy państwa nie dowierzali jego obietnicom pokoju i przyjaźni z USA, mają swój dowód na słowność prezydenta. Natomiast ci, którzy podle oskarżali go o bycie abstynentem, mogą spać spokojnie - car wyrzekł się domniemanej demoralizacji. Chwała Władimirowi!_

"_Rossijskaja Gazieta"_

_ Dwa dni temu oficjalnie ukazało się nowe rozporządzenie naszego cara traktujące o innowacji rosyjskiej sieci. Od teraz na terenie całego państwa oraz wielu państw sąsiadujących, a także kradnących rosyjski internet, aby połączyć się z siecią trzeba będzie narysować niedźwiedzia. Pojawiły się liczne protesty i niezgodności dotyczące wprowadzeniu kodu. "To trudne odwzorować dokładny kontur" - mówi pan Siergiej, mieszkaniec Smoleńska. Car Wszechrusi odpowiada: "Ne ma problemu. Mogę panu sprzedać niedźwiedzia, aby pan miał odniesienie i mógł se odwzorować, da?". Czy to nowy plan na pozyskanie państwowych funduszy? Ponadto rząd zapowiada monitorowanie sieci i śledzenie wirtualnego życia obywateli "aby kraj był bezpieczny"._

"_Wall Street Journal"_

_ Katastrofa wstrząsa całą Ameryką! Dziś rano, o godzinie 10:38, prezydent Barrack Obama wyszedł z Białego Domu, żeby kupić sobie kefir. Gdy wracał okazało się, że budynku… nie ma! W miejscu siedziby władców obecnie znajduje się czarna dziura i kupa gruzu! To jest tak dalece nieprawdopodobne, że to nie może być prawda, nikt z nas nie jest w stanie zapanować nad emocjami, wszyscy są oderwani od rzeczywistości. Całe Stany Zjednoczone są zdruzgotane, a w dodatku sprzedawca kefiru rości sobie prawa do współrządzenia krajem, gdyż jak twierdzi "ocalił cenne życie głowy państwa, a zarazem całej Ameryki". Z samym prezydentem nie udało nam się jeszcze porozmawiać, ale premier Kerry twierdzi, że to najprawdopodobniej straszliwa zemsta prezydenta Rosji, Władimira Putina. Jednak ta wersja wydaje nam się dalece bezpodstawna i śmieszna, co zgodnym chórem potwierdzają amerykańscy naukowcy. Według nich zmiecienie z powierzchni ziemi Białego Domu może być kolejną zapowiedzią inwazji kosmitów. Powszechne zaufanie, jakie żywi wobec nich lud utwierdza nas w przekonaniu, że to najwłaściwsze wytłumaczenie. Jednak zadajemy sobie pytanie - dlaczego celem ataku spodków kosmicznych jest zawsze Ameryka?_

Władmir Putin odłożył wycinki gazet i spojrzał w okno, popadając w niecodzienną melancholię. Przeszło mu przez myśl natrętne pytanie, czy aby na pewno w jego działaniach jest wszystko w porządku. Zaraz potem przypomniał sobie jednak cytat najpotężniejszego cara: "Albowiem jeśliby kiedykolwiek człeka godnego niegodność jaka miażdżyć poczęła, bez wpływu musiałby być człek owy totalnie, tedy możnym i słusznym prawdziwie, by człek ten ową niegodność czymkolwiek zgładził, nie gardząc nawet niegodnością ową." i wszelkie niepoważne myśli wyleciały mu z głowy, gdyż prawdziwie mądrym się to zdawało.

Tydzień później Putin, stawiając przede wszystkim na pokój, wysłał delegację zbrojną na Polskę, Litwę i Ukrainę oraz wykupił firmę francuskiego dostawcy gazu, aby położyć kres poczynionej niegodności. A prawdziwie mądrym i roztropnym to było. Przecież nikt nawet nie próbuje temu przeczyć. No, kto temu zaprzeczy?


End file.
